Subsea completions are occurring at ever increasing depths and are utilizing larger diameter casings. One of the problems encountered in subsea completions are subterranean gas and/or water zones which complicate the cementing process for a casing, such gas or water fluids can cause channeling to occur when the annulus about a well casing is cemented. It is, of course, important to that the cement seal off the annulus and to prevent fluid intrusion while the cement sets up in the annulus. One solution is to use an inflatable packer. However, with large diameter casing there is usually a restricted bore. It is difficult to cement the casing and to actuate an inflatable packer on a casing because of both the bore size of the casing and the restricted bore size of some of the wellheads.